Of Hospitals, Helicopters, Hot springs, and Hotels
by Saq78642
Summary: Set after the gang rescues Aki. Jack, Aki, and Yusei attempt to escape from the hospital relax at a nearby hotel. Jack, however, has different plans. After getting into a fight, going to the hot springs, and spiking Yusei's drink...chaos insues. YuAki


Saq: Welcome to Saq's 5D's fics...this one was beta'd by Lucarly. You're gonna enjoy a WONDERFUL amount of crap here. Ready?

NH3: What, already?

Yusei: Yea, already. I'm not gonna get raped by Aki again, right?

Aki: Oh shut up…actually, keep talking if you want. *Holds up Rose Tentacles…and bondage gear*

Yusei: Screw this; I'm getting on my D-Wheel, I'm NOT getting raped again!

Lua: Ne-e-e-e-! Saq-kun, you forgot the disclaimer!

Luka: You can't forget that!

Jack: I'll do it. Saq78642 DOES NOT own Yugioh 5D's; however, elements of the plot are his. Kazuki Takahashi owns ALL rights to anything with the Yugioh name. All characters are used under a "fair use" policy, and no monetary profit is gained form this fan fiction. Enjoy the fic!

Crow: Let's get this over with already…on with the fic! This chapter contains 5,000 words just so you know

* * *

It started out after Yusei dealt the finishing blow to what seemed like an endless duel. Yusei had endured many things to get Aki on his side. Aki was abused as a little girl; beaten, called a monster, sent away…and all because of her powers. She became a psychological train wreck that was easily controlled by Divine, the leader of the Arcadia movement. Aki proved to be a valuable ally that was well worth Yusei's physical torture by her to join the signers. After getting her to reconcile with her father, our story begins.

"Thank you Yusei-kun…for getting my Daughter back." Hideo said, feeling truly happy to fix his mistakes. "Let's say I wouldn't have won the father of the year award, like I told you before."

"Don't worry about it," Yusei replied ",after all Aki is one of the signers, I wouldn't just leave my nakama--my friends when they were in trouble." Jack, Lua, and Luka nodded.

"Aki…you're back." Setsuko said.

"Godwin is planning to gather the signers at his place tomorrow. Care to join us, Aki?" Yusei asked politely.

"It'll be fun…ne-e-e-e-, Onee-san?" Lua asked (A/N: Onee-san means older sister. Lua likes to think of Aki as his big sister and Yusei as his big brother)

"Yea."

"Well, I suggest we get moving then. Yusei! Thank me later, but we only have a couple of hours before we get moving. We'll stop by at a hotel. We'll rest up there, and we'll head out after everyone's rejuvenated. Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi, we'll have plenty of accommodations for you guys; however, I'm not sure if you're able to come with us to Godwin's Signer base." Jack Atlas announced.

"Good enough, I will take the helicopter there. I will leave you guys for now, but when you return, don't hesitate to visit us." Hideo spoke, gesturing for Setsuko to come with him.

"Aren't you guys forgetting she just woke up from a coma? She's in no condition to leave, AND I'm afraid I cannot let you guys leave after THAT." The doctor said.

"Aki, you know what to do." Hideo said while continuing to walk out the door of the emergency room. Aki then created vines that smashed the nurses against the wall and knocked them unconscious, the doctor was sent for cover as a filing cabinet was hurled at him. A rose tentacle then hit a pressure point in his neck and he fell.

"Now that was one way to do things…" Jack spoke astonishingly. The Signers proceeded through the door and out onto the hall hesitantly. There was something very strange about the look of the hospital. Nothing was labeled; it looked like an immense labyrinth.

"Guys…all the doors look the same…" Luka said "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Yusei then shouted "Lua! You and Luka get down….NOW!"

A card went flying through the air cutting through a nearby lamp.

"Onii-San, what was that?" Rua asked Yusei.

"It looked like a card…it was definitely Titanium though." Yusei replied.

"Are you sure they were not Chakra Shuriken?" Lua asked.

"This isn't Naruto! Stop playing around!" Luka reprimanded .

"But Papa sent me a PS3…and I liked the game…so I thought…maybe..." Lua whined while Aki giggled, almost ironically.

"Guys…we may be in a four way intersection…but this is bad. Arcadia Movement psychic duelists are approaching…and…civilians…controlled by the Dark Signers." Jack informed.

_'Kiriyu' _Yusei thought.

Aki, Yusei, Jack along with Lua/Luka stood back-to-back. "Damn…it…I gotta get the kids outta here." Yusei though out loud.

"Have no fear, Crow is here!" Crow came blasting from the hallway on his D-Wheel running over anything in his path. He grabbed the kids, did a donut and went back out. The gang sweatdropped, though grateful for his uncanny appearance.

"We're on the 13th floor; my helicopter is on the roof…ugh…Mikage!" The three Signers stood back to back ready to kick some ass.

\With Crow\

"How did you know to pick us up Crow-san" Lua asked.

"Well…it's a long story…" Crow replied.

"Ah, Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Well…I'm kinda wondering…are those bad guys from the shadow realm or something, because Tenpei-" Rua began.

"Tenpei is not exactly the best source of information…" said Luka, trailing off.

"Look kid, this good- two-shoes, Tenten, or whoever is feeding you some crap that 4Kids is spewing out. The only place those things are going is hell itself…and I don't mean _them. _Hold on kids, this is gonna be a little bumpy!" Crow said with a smile while slamming on the accelerator.

"He's just a kid!" Luka mentioned

"So are you!"

\Back with the Signers\

"Aki, are you sure you won't hesitate in attacking the Arcadia Movement?" Yusei asked as they approached them.

"I destroyed my own house and attacked my father, I'm sure I'll be fine." Aki replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No turning back now…here they come!" Jack shouted.

Aki slammed a punch straight into the nearest guy's stomach causing spit to come flying out of his mouth. "I summon Rose Tentacles!" The tentacles proceeded to smash the goon into mid air where Aki summoned Night Rose Knight who took his sword and smashed him into the ground. Jack did a mid air kick sending anyone in a meter diameter with a nice bruise to the face. He then checked the identity of the KO'd people. "Hmm…decoys. If I know Crow he must be going out onto the highway…Yusei, have a feeling they might be after Mikage. Izayoi-san…knock everyone out cold…I'd prefer to not have to fight…but look at this: A spider birthmark. They're being controlled by the Dark Signers. They won't remember a thing anyway." Jack informed.

"I can't hold them out for much longer. I just came out of a coma; let's say beating the crap out of people isn't the best option for me. Oh and by the way…possessed duelists are on their way." Aki replied.

"I believe the door on the left at the top of the stairwell holds the helicopter as Mr. Izayoi mentioned…wait Aki! Your parents! Now we have a bigger incentive, Minna-san, RUN!" (A/N: Minna = Everyone)

Jack, Aki and Yusei bolted down the hall and ran up the stairs "Guys…I just had intensive care surgery…I was impaled by Kiriyu…I really can't-" Yusei began before he was cut off.

"Save it…I'll carry both of you. I can't have you guys dying on me now!" Jack said as he lifted both of them up on each shoulder and ran. He then reached the rooftop. The sunset was a beautiful blend gone wrong; as if someone took orange and lemon sorbet…and mixed it with blood. Mikage was sitting in the hovering helicopter while screaming something to the pilot; they apparently could not land. It was a giant gap from the edge of the roof to the helicopter and it was getting farther, but the mob was coming. Jack stood and flexed his knees. "Izayoi-san, Yusei, I'm not gonna die here. We are getting away. Now. Can I trust you, Miss Izayoi to not get us killed?" Aki nodded "And can I trust you Yusei to evaluate the situation, what I'm doing, and give Miss Izayoi the word?" Yusei nodded. '_Kami-sama, help me.' _Jack thought (A/N: Kami-sama = God) "HERE GOES NOTHING!" Jack bolted across the roof….getting closer to the edge. "YUSEI! You have to be exact…AKI! I hope you're dexterous, or we're dead!" Jack geared up and leaped off the roof. "Mikage, turn the helicopter now!" Jack screamed. "Miss Izayoi, you have one shot…too weak, we will never make it in time and we'll have to pray these holograms suddenly become real to everyone besides you…if the blow is too strong…we will die."

_3…2…1… _"AKI, NOW!" Yusei screamed Aki concentrated her being as time almost became slow-mo _I saved my father…I can save us. _Her body felt the flowing energy...it was warm…comforting…if she was able to create a gust of wind at the right angle they would glide into the helicopter safely. The doors of the helicopter were open so it head to be perfect. _Forget Divine…think for myself was Yusei once said, "LOVE YOURSELF!" Misty asked me why I couldn't use my powers to save…it's time to find out…_"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Aki screamed. A tornado –like stream blasted as Jack shot up in the air, still holding Aki and Yusei and smashed into the floor of the copter…just made it.

"Atlas-sama! How did you-?" Mikage began as Jack hit the back of the pilot's head and threw him in the back seat for later interrogation. "Never mind that, this guy was a fake. Or he would have stopped for us at all costs." Jack told Mikage "I suggest you should take control of the flight, Mikage."

"Yes, of course."

"Now, we will-" Jack started as he saw something fly past him "Was that a sniper? I've heard of Drive-by's but never Fly-by's." Another bullet hit the blades above the helicopter and ricocheted and killed the sharpshooter. However, the gang wasn't off the hook yet.

"What is going on here? Why are we getting shot at?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Jack said.

\D-Wheel\

"I hope they're okay…" Luka said.

"Don't worry about it. If I know Yusei…he'll be able to get out of it alive."

\With the Signers\  
"This is bad…very bad. I see a blimp approaching…We'll have to take out the snipers before they pull out the big guns and try to blow us down with sub-machine guns. Izayoi, you take the west entrance ad use 'Evil Thorn' as a grenade. Yusei you're here for reconnaissance, but you should guard the east gate. Take Stardust and inspect the bodies after Izayoi takes them out. When Yusei is scouting, I need you to protect the copter. As for me, I'll back up Crow's D-Wheel from above with Red Demon's. Mikage, you have to get this copter to a building near the hotel, don't make it obvious. The hotel is our rendezvous point, don't screw this up!" Jack ordered as he summoned Red Demon's Dragon and flew out of the copter making sure both doors were open. Aki activated her Duel Disc and summoned Evil Thorn. She tossed the thorn into the deck of the blimp and waited five seconds before sacrificing the monster. Spikes shot out of the creature puncturing a hole in the blimp and impaling nearby agents.

"Don't forget, every time I sacrifice Evil Thorn, two Evil Thorn tokens appear. Yusei, the blimp is going down…now's your chance." Aki shouted Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon and hitched a ride so to speak and flew to the blimp. Aki noticed a bullet flying to her from the east gate. She turned around to see fighter planes in a V formation. _Oh crap. I hope my hard work pays off. _Aki flipped backwards and checked the trunk of the copter; she was surprised to find a card that resembled an AVRiL from Unreal Tournament. "I activate the trap, Blast with Chain!" She then loaded the evil thorns into the launcher and blasted at the planes while dodging bullets by cartwheeling. _Crap…I may not run out of ammunition, but we can't waste any more time and energy, we don't know who we're fighting and their motivations. _Aki contemplated. Just then jack and Yusei busted in and shut the doors.

"I found out that they are also Arcadia Movement people. They were planning a coup d'état, as you were the supposed next leader for the movement. The bullets were nothing more than cards also. But more importantly Jack has something." Yusei informed Aki.

"After a took care of those around Crow, he threw me one of the cards he had gotten form his last hijacking, it seems to be a rare card. If we time it right, we could disarm our opponents and send those agents about ten miles away…we just have to time it to the exact moment they attack." Jack announced "Mikage, you have to yaw the plane at a 45 degree angle the exact moment the card resolves…can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Mikage replied.

_Closer….closer…steady…3…2…1…0… _"I activate the trap Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Aki shouted as she slipped the card into her disc. The mass of planes found themselves in a metal hemisphere with a bright red laser indicating the direction the planes would be blasted. One laser aimed at the body of the helicopter.

"You have to make sure this helicopter spins at the exact moment to dodge the nose of the plane, or we'll have a severe rip in the side and some glass shattered."

"It seems the second the lasers glow blood red, I will have my chance…good luck…please no distractions." Mikage announced. As the planes began to discharge the pilot woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing in my seat?" The pilot asked.

"Shut up or you'll get us killed." Jack snapped back and KO'd the pilot again.

When Mikage saw the rate of the spin she realized that the exact moment that the plane spins on its belly would line up with the helicopter, the long side of the copter would only graze if she could turn it 90 degrees…it would be hard to control later but it should only take her 3.2 seconds…the exact time the plane and the helicopter would coincide. As the plane shot out a blinding red light shot at them _I won't let us fall here! _Mikage screamed as she turned the handle 90 degrees and the plane just scratched the paint of the helicopter.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack," Jack said blatantly, his voice dripping with sarcasm ",That paint job is coming out of somebody's pocket and it isn't mine." The helicopter however continued to spin out of control Everyone woke up out of their daze and noticed the incredible predicament they were in.

"I can't stop it!" Mikage shouted to Jack.

"Okay this is the hotel, we'll attempt to land and exit…we'll have to jump." Jack told everyone.

"It's not that simple…if I can't regain control…the engine will heat up…and explode. If I stop it…we'll all die…yes you have to jump…but how will you avoid the blades of the helicopter?"

"I can take care of that…what about you?" Aki replied.

"Someone has to make sure you guys don't die." Mikage replied.

"…Don't die." Jack replied

Jack opened the door and Aki blasted them to the Roof and then ran to the door. "We have to get to the ground floor" Aki then opened a second door…and found themselves back on the roof with the Helicopter in perfect condition.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked.

"I have no clue but it seems like before except with no enemies…let's get to the copter." Aki said.

_This Déjà vu, it can't be good. Yusei thought to himself. _When Jack opened the door to the helicopter he noticed the sun going down…it was almost night.

"Atlas-sama! Over here!" Mikage announced, waving at them. Jack ran to her, asking for her condition. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Mikage blushed; she wasn't used to Jack actually being nice for a change.

"We should leave, it's getting dark." Mikage told everyone, ignoring his question.

"We are going to the Hotel Grandeur; please…we have company waiting."

"Understood, Atlas-sama."

The gang took a deep breath as the enjoyed the overhead view of Neo Domino City. So much had occurred with the Fortune Cup, it was hard to believe they had all became friends in the process. It must have been the birthmark…the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

**Later**

"Minna-san, we're here." Mikage announced as they hovered over a building like before.

"We can't stop…we'll have to jump."

"Understood, but your coming with us." Jack replied

"Of course."

Aki took a deep breath and concentrated her energy it would only be necessary for one more blast…She was then distracted by the thoughts of Divine and blasted them Early…with too much power. Luckly, everyone was grabbing each other in a chain-like fashion…but when went past the building.

"Oh crap…" Aki realized. They fell almost 20 stories to their demise when Aki grabbed the ledge with all her strength and was able to stop their fall. Because of their current state of holding each other's hands was the only thing to keep them from falling. Jack stepped onto the street as he was only a few inches from the ground, and let Mikage down who let Yusei down, who let Aki down. It was dark and the streets we're illuminated by a single street lamp…it was an alley.

"Where are we?" Aki asked.

"Ah, straight to the point, Izayoi-san," Mikage noticed ",Step out onto the street and look to your right."

The gang proceeded to step out when a massive golden pair of lights shone down upon them. It was the hotel, massive, luxurious, elegant. The many floors could portray the feeling of royalty. Even Aki herself gasped at the luscious garden around the hotel. They walked in only to be met with Lua in a little tux and Luka in a little dress.

"Hey, it's Yusei! You guys were tapped in a-" Luka greeted.

"Genjutsu!" Lua finished.

"Shut up about the Naruto stuff!" Luka said while smashing her heels into Lua's foot.

"Owwwwww! Luka, you're so meannnn!" Lua said while grabbing his foot.

"As I was saying, you guys we're in an illusion. I guess we just had bad luck."

"It doesn't matter now. We're free to enjoy the night. I would have arranged a dinner party…however; I feel we should just stay in private. By the way have you seen Miss Izayoi's parents?" Jack replied.

"Yes. They said they would retire for the night and they told me to tell Yusei to have some fun."

"Arigatou, Luka-chan. It's been a rough day…physically and emotionally for all of us." (A/N: Arigatou= Thank you, -chan is used when talking to younger girls or intimacy)

"Hai. Now, the rooms. Should we get single rooms? Double rooms?" Luka asked (A/N: Hai=Yes)

"I think I'll take care of that. We should wash up," Jack said with a Cheshire cat smirk. ",They do have an outdoor bathhouse…more like hot springs. Ladies first."

**Around ten minutes later**

"Ano…Yusei, why don't you bring fresh towels to them?"

"Sure, but don't forget they probably won't be done for another half hour"

"I know." Jack smirked…As Yusei left.

Lua asked "I have a feeling he's gonna get hurt…bad."

"Aki…I brought new towels for when you and Luka finish up in there."

"Just wait a sec." She spoke as came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her "All right."

Yusei's mind went on overdrive _Think of something, anything! Team Satisfaction, yeah. Me, Jack, Crow, Kiriyu, oh God that's even worse… _Yusei then blushed red.

"Um…Yusei? Hello…Wait…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU PERVERT?" Aki shouted gearing up her fist to make Yusei suffer her wrath.

"Yusei will be back in 3, 2, 1" Jack signaled as Yusei came flying through the wall landing at Jacks feet as Jack and Lua busted into laughter. After the chaos had settled down, the trio took their baths and settled in the dining room.

A calm evening soon took on; a great banquet was held was Jack's never-ending monetary funds allowed them to do so. Food was plentiful; Filet Minion, Steak, Chicken, Shrimp, Crab, and Lobster were served. Surprisingly, the crab was popular with Yusei.

"Yusei, are you sure you're not related to the crab?" Lua asked making an allusion to Yusei's crab-like hair.

"Oh Shut up."

Aki, however, decided that she would grab one of those juice-in-a-champagne-glass-because-I-still-have-three-years-before-I-can-leaglly-get-drunk and gaze into the moonlight. Yusei took his pick of carbonated apple juice. "Uh Jack…this tastes funny. You sure it's not champagne?" Yusei questioned

"I'm sure." Jack said with a mischevious smirk. '_Of course it's champagne.'_

"Umm guys…I feel kinda tireddd…" Aki said as sleep soon overtook her.

"Guys, I think we should get to sleep." Luka said while winking at Jack.

"Awww…but I wanted to-" Lua complained.

"Now, now, Lua: your sister is right! You two should go to bed. I'll accompany you two." Jack said "Yusei, I think you should accompany her. Say something after today. Perhaps Divine is still bothering her. "

Jack left the room with the twins leaving Yusei to carry her bridal style to her room.

"What did you do to Aki's drink?" Luka asked.

"Ah, nothing much…just spiked it."

"With what?"

"Some Vodka."

"I don't think that's healthy."

"Well I'm bound to get some amusement from all this."

\Hotel Suite\

Yusei laid Aki on the bed and walked to the window. He gazed at the moonlight thinking about tomorrow. The day the war would start.

"Ano…Yusei? Where am I?" Aki asked, speech slurred.

_Hmmm…Alcohol. _

"You're back in your room. Just sleep."

"No, I can't. Divine. DIVINE! He's…dead…I can't…he's dead…"

"Just relax…"

"Divine loved me! He did. Now he's gone…my place…home…Arcadia Movement…it's all gone…"

And for a moment he understood. She went through so much pain, Divine gave her a false sense of hope that her father didn't know how to give; how to deal with his special daughter's abilities.

"I just wanted someone to be there…you know…to help me out…but he's gone…"

"You have us now. Don't forget we're all friends, Aki. If you ever need anything…we're here for you. You're not a monster, your one of us. There's one thing we have that Divine didn't and that's real friendship. We're here for you; we don't want anything in return. Divine wanted your powers; we just want you, and you to think for yourself. You make your decisions. We'll back you up no matter what."

"Thank you Yusei. It means a lot. Can I ask you one favor though?"

"Sure."

"Can you just console me for a moment…"

Yusei then began to contemplate:_ 'She's drunk. Beyond drunk, but she looks peaceful. Also kinda cute. Wait…what? Whatever…she won't remember this anyway…after the massive hangover that is. If I just-'_

What happened next was totally out of his control. Maybe it was pheromones? Maybe it was pity? Maybe it was sorrow? Who knows maybe the alcohol made him schizophrenic and numb to the point where his hormones made him numb? Slowly he closed the gap between them…to give her a hug. Perhaps that was the only thing he could do for consolation…until the alcohol totally blinded his judgment and edited the supposed hug in Yusei's mind as a kiss. He put two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her eyes to look at his. Eyes filled with sorrow and a childhood beyond 'tragic star-crossed fate'. He leaned in slowly and turned his head ever so slightly to the left and softly planted his lips upon hers. It was a simple kiss for the memories. A kiss for consolation…until the pheromones mixed with the hormones and the fact that they were both drunk enough to not tell right from left that Aki's brain interpreted a slightly more passionate idea. Note the word slightly. While this fiasco was occurring, Jack took it upon himself to take a glass and place it against the wall to hear what was going on. He ever so slightly opened the door to see the two in the middle of their 'consolation meeting'. Then Yusei deepened the kiss as his tongue parted her lips for entry. Their tongues touched softly as Yusei tasted the faint hint of Alcohol and swapped spit with her holding her tightly. Their tongues played in a gag game of war. With his delayed reaction time he eventually realized he needed air and broke the kiss as a line of their spit dripped down their shirts. Aki then hiccupped, as Yusei noticed Jack standing at the door jaw dropped. '_So that's what happens when you give a sadist and masochist alcohol: they have a drunk passionate a make out session. I'll keep that in mind for future references.'_

"Yusei, May I kindly ask what the fuck are you doing?" Jack blurted out.

By now Yusei was in the middle of his mind going blank as he realized what just happened "HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

"Oh yeah, you better be saying holy fucking shit because when she realizes what happened just now you're beyond dead. She will kill you and rape your grave. I suggest you wipe that nice mix of saliva on your shirt…and hers. And go to bed, she just passed out. You won't remember this anyway, I hope you had fun 'consoling her'. Just remember your nice, fun time getting violated by her rose tentacles. You will barely be able to hold a card afterwards."

"But who spiked the drinks? I think you should take cover." Yusei said hiccupping after his sentence

"Good point. "

* * *

Saq: I must have been on something to be able to write this, I would not be able to write a kiss scene normally. Normally, I can't even write the word kiss let alone describe a make out session. I consumed 50 grams of sugar before this…So therefore in tihs manner i was able to create a fic so crack-full and insane that it is deservs its own special title. The special title is nothing like any other title any other of my pardody fics has recieved. This has been an intresting first chapter with 5,005 words


End file.
